The Bureau
The Bureau, acting as the primary law enforcement agency in the third season of Criminal Case, is a now-disbanded international police organization in charge of conducting security duties and investigating crimes all over the globe. Objectives Since its founding days, the Bureau had gained the reputation as the top law enforcement agency in the world, reporting to nothing but justice, and fighting criminals – including members of SOMBRA – that would be impossible for local governments or higher orders to fight. The Bureau would investigate murders anywhere in the world, searching crime scenes for clues, interviewing witnesses and suspects, and carefully analyzing evidence in order to progress. After gaining all the criteria, the force would deem it appropriate to apprehend the actual killer behind the murder and put them behind bars. Personnel Thirteen people, including the player character, have acted as members of the Bureau over the course of the game, with each of them assigned a particular job: Notable events of Criminal Case Recruiting the player After the player solved the murder of their partner from the Pacific Bay Police Department, Frank Knight, they were approached by Jack, who had known of them upon recommendation from Agent Z of the GIA. Jack offered the player a position in the Bureau, which they accepted. After a few farewells, the player headed off to the Bureau's headquarters in Europe to start their new job. As soon as the player got there, Ingrid immediately assigned them and Jack to investigate the murder of Amanda Love in the Hamilton Hotel. After a swift arrest, the player was finally introduced to Chief Ripley before launching another investigation, this time into the murder of British royal Prince Albert. During this investigation, the player met all the members of the Bureau. Chief Ripley's "death" In Europe, the Bureau had learned of the existence of the Promethian Cult, a terrorist cult wanting to spread instability throughout Europe via the bombing of several monuments in order for the United States of Europe to rise. After the murder of author Jacqueline Proust in Spain however (where the team learned that Dupont and Proust had infiltrated the cult), the team was able to disband the cult after arresting several members, including its leader. While celebrating their victory in Park Güell however, Chief Ripley was shot in the neck with a poisonous dart, eventually killing her. Per the team's investigation, the shooter had been to Morocco, so the team prepared to cross the Sahara to apprehend their chief's killer. In their journey across the desert, the team began learning about the existence of the Sword, who seemed to be Ripley's killer. Through Mossad spy Asal Hawaa, they then discovered The Sword's connection to SOMBRA, a worldwide criminal organization with cells in every continent. Meanwhile, they also came across Jonah Karam, a hired gun who had intentionally missed Marina after being hired to kill her by the former Russian president whose crimes she had exposed. The journey culminated in Iraq, where Jack was knocked out by his mission partner Asal, Dupont was deliberately poisoned by the Sword, Marina was locked inside a bunker by Jonah to "keep her safe", and where the team finally arrested Omar Bahir for the murder of Anir Aznag, the kidnapping of Andrew Stern, and the murder of Chief Ripley — all orchestrated in order to bring the Bureau into the Sahara and kill them. After Omar threatened to kill Carmen and the player with a smoke bomb, Jonah shot him in the forehead, averting a crisis. After the murder, Chief Ripley came back to the station very much alive, telling the team that she was tipped off about the upcoming assassination attempt in Spain and that she had taken the antidote for the poison in her champagne. She explained that she had to fake her death to trick SOMBRA into thinking that she was actually dead. Later, Chief Ripley then officially hired Jonah into the team as a weapons and ballistics expert. Taking control of a satellite With Natasha Romanova (Marina's mother) asking help from the Bureau to rat out the mole in her Russian space agency, COSMORUS, the team headed to Eurasia, where they would eventually learn of the mole's loyalty to SOMBRA and SOMBRA's plans to build a satellite and launch it into space in order to hijack communication networks worldwide. Efforts to stop "Operation: Darkness Descends" as it was called culminated in Kazakhstan, where Senator Vitaly Borodin was found murdered in the COSMORUS launch site that SOMBRA had infiltrated. The team then learned after the murder investigation that it was Natasha herself who was the SOMBRA mole in COSMORUS, but before she could be stopped, she had launched the satellite already. However, with help from Jonah and the reluctant COSMORUS scientist Nikolai Sharapov, Elliot was able to take control of the satellite for Bureau use. With Natasha arrested, the team held their victory over SOMBRA in Eurasia. Two traitors: X and the mole The team would later help the victims of major catastrophes in India (with Lars' near-death experience after being infected by a man-made virus in the process). In East Asia, the team learned that SOMBRA recruited orphans and forced them to participate in the "Hunt" game, in which they killed each other until only one remained. The Bureau's apprehension of SOMBRA would lead them to Oceania, where the team would investigate SOMBRA's "next level" program, wherein the winners of the "Hunt" would get genetically modified to enhance their strength, speed, or intellect. During their time there, a mysterious informant nicknamed "X" would guide the Bureau throughout Oceania via communications through the satellite. With Elliot almost getting killed by a SOMBRA agent in Singapore and Jack shot in the arm by the same agent, the Bureau's turbulent time in Oceania ended in an uncharted volcanic island in the Indian Ocean which was used as SOMBRA headquarters. On the island, lawyer Michelle Zuria revealed herself to be "X", saying that she had defected from SOMBRA because the organization had violated her principles by exploiting children and teenagers to do their dirty work for them. They also learned that SOMBRA was shipping their recruits to Kenya, so the team took a plane to Kenya, bringing Michelle with them. En route to Kenya however, an engine explosion caused them to crash land on Madagascar. There, they would learn army veteran Aristide Akintola was paid to shoot the Bureau's plane engine to force them to crash. During their investigation however, the team came across punch cards detailing the Bureau's flight itinerary to Kenya. From the cards, Elliot deduced that someone inside the Bureau had fed SOMBRA the information. This suspicion would later be confirmed in Kenya. In Africa, the Bureau resolved to investigate SOMBRA's diamond-smuggling scheme, all the while trying to find the mole within the Bureau, who had apparently been feeding SOMBRA information on the Bureau since Europe. After they arrested Lavinia De Brills in Mazunda for murder and for orchestrating the diamond-smuggling scheme, they learned that Lavinia had been coordinating with the SOMBRA mole. Preparing to interrogate her however, the Bureau found Lavinia shot dead inside her cell. With everyone under suspicion, Ingrid decided to hire Michelle–who had been helping the team their entire time in Africa–into the Bureau to help the player in an unbiased investigation. With everyone but Michelle, Jonah, and the player (whose recency in the organization ruled them out) under fire, the team narrowed down Lavinia's killer and the SOMBRA mole to five people: Carmen, Elliot, Jack, Angela, and Chief Ripley. Despite personal troubles and Aristide escaping from prison and forcing Carmen to give a false confession to the team, the Bureau was able to expose Angela as the SOMBRA mole, much to Lars's horror. Angela said that she had been genuinely helping the Bureau while feeding SOMBRA information about the team. When their plane was shot down in Madagascar however, she learned that the SOMBRA thought her too loyal to the Bureau and so she hired Lavinia to help in the diamond-smuggling scheme to prove her worth to SOMBRA. In a desperate attempt to keep her cover intact, she killed Lavinia and freed Aristide from prison. After her trial, Angela told Lars that SOMBRA had taken her in when she was orphaned at age 8 and so her loyalty to them stuck. Lars and the player also learned that she had disapproved of SOMBRA's increasing use of children, that her marriage to Lars was done against SOMBRA's orders, and that she genuinely loved him and their children. With their coroner jailed, the Bureau traveled to Antarctica to hire one of the applicants for coroner, Grace Delaney, with whom the player worked previously in the Grimsborough Police Department. With Grace hired, the team set out for South America, uncovering SOMBRA's past and learning of the existence of an overall leader nicknamed "El Rey" and of a SOMBRA-controlled country named Luzaguay. The team then went to Campanilla, Colombia after learning that the small town was SOMBRA's birthplace. There however, Michelle was unceremoniously killed after getting crushed by a heavy bell. While heavily distressed over the loss, the team was able to apprehend jazz player Arsenio Castillo for the murder, who revealed himself to be El Rey. He said that he had killed Michelle for her betrayal of SOMBRA. After the team sent Michelle's body to her family in the US for a private funeral, the team went to North America to stop SOMBRA once and for all upon learning Castillo had passed the reins to someone else. Discovering their origins and bringing down SOMBRA In North America, the team learned of the political instability within the United States. Caught in the midst of it all was UN envoy Niilo Virtanen, who requested the team for protection as he held a weapons manufacturer inspection in Alaska. The team then set off for Alaska, where Jack dressed as Niilo to trick his would-be assassin. However, the plan went awry as both Jack and Niilo were shot, the latter fatally. After the team apprehended the shooter, Jack healed fully and the team informed Unified Nations high commissioner Leila Malak of SOMBRA's existence. The team then set for Camp Rushmore to inform US President James Hewett about the destabilization efforts made by SOMBRA. Hewett, however, dismissed the claims as a "conspiracy theory." To provide proof behind SOMBRA's existence, the Bureau had Elliot bring down the satellite to retrieve its hard drive. However, during its descent, the satellite was hijacked, making it crash in the Canadian forests. In the race against SOMBRA for the satellite, the Bureau found French spy Jean Connerie dead in the crash site, and several other spies vying to reach the satellite. During the investigation however, President Hewett decided to pull the US out of the UN, condemning the Bureau for suspecting CIA spy Forrest Hunt of the murder. Despite this, the team was able to find former MGB spy turned COSMORUS agent Anya Ivanova guilty of the murder, who killed Connerie in a struggle to retrieve the hard drive for SOMBRA. Fortunately, the Bureau found the hard drive. With the drive in hand, the team went to Montreal to show Canadian prime minister Jason Stone proof of SOMBRA's existence. In Montreal however, the prime minister was murdered in the middle of a hockey game, later causing a panic that would cause various countries to start mobilizing their armies. While Jonah was suspected in the murder, the team found goodwill ambassador Hector Montoya guilty of the murder and by extension, El Rey. Hector admitted to the murder and to his identity as El Rey during his arrest. He then told Carmen and the player during the arrest that Chief Ripley had been helping SOMBRA since the start. With the revelation, the trial was postponed for investigation into Montoya's statement. During said investigation, the team found an old picture of Ripley corresponding with Castillo. Castillo said that in the 1980s, a small South American country named Grenadia had struck oil. The US, wanting an excuse to enter the country, sent Ripley, then a CIA agent, to find them a made-up enemy. She found SOMBRA, then a small group of intellectuals started by Castillo, offering them a huge amount of money in exchange for them threatening Grenadia. With the threat, the US stepped in and "saved" Grenadia, invading them in the process. The CIA then used SOMBRA a few more times before razing them to the ground. SOMBRA, however, went underground where Castillo transferred SOMBRA's funds and the title of El Rey to Montoya and from there, the organization flourished. After the interrogation, the team discovered from Asal's hard drive that Ripley had discovered that SOMBRA was once again popping up all over the world. Because of that, Ripley established the Bureau in order to stop them. Mossad director Nahum Meir then told Ripley that no one in the Bureau could know of SOMBRA's origins. With the truth now uncovered and with El Rey now caught, Ripley stepped down from the Bureau, appointing Ingrid as the new Bureau chief. Before the team could celebrate their victory however, they learned that President Hewett was kidnapped. With the press getting hold of the news and the country in panic, the Bureau launched an investigation into the kidnapping and SOMBRA's involvement in it. Even more panic ensued as an unmarked van dropped Natasha Romanova's body in Times Square. With Natasha's murder implicating her in the kidnapping, Marina was arrested by the FBI for conspiracy with her mother under the orders of Vice President Sarah Bennett. Later, an escaped Angela walked into the station before getting apprehended by the team. Unbeknownst to them however, Angela had planted a bomb in the Bureau break room. Jonah was able to contain the explosion but had to be hospitalized for it. With the US and Russia on the brink of war, the team found Vice President Bennett guilty of the murder. After Bennett escaped from them, Jack and the player went to the catacombs to find Bennett, with help from Dupont. Bennett, holding Hewett captive during the arrest, admitted to being SOMBRA and kidnapped the President to bring him to El Rey for him to kill personally. Bennett then shot at Jack, grazing his temple, before shooting again to kill him. However, Dupont went in front of Jack and took the bullet for him, critically wounding him in the process. Jack then shot Bennett in the forehead, bringing her down once and for all. After the arrest, Marina was released and Ingrid finally convinced the President about SOMBRA's existence. The team then found a list of all SOMBRA agents within an encrypted file in the satellite hard drive, allowing them to bring SOMBRA down once and for all. With peace finally restored, Leila Malak awarded the Bureau (with the player in particular) a UN Peace Award. The team showed the award to Dupont, who thanked the player for everything before dying peacefully on his bed. The team then held a funeral for Dupont. After a few days, Ingrid decided to disband the Bureau, saying that their original objective to bring down SOMBRA had finally been fulfilled. Notable arrests Gallery The Enemy Within.png|Artwork of the Bureau personnel as of Crash and Burn (not pictured: Ripley and Ingrid). Thebureauplane.png|An artwork depicting the Bureau's patrol helicopter, seen when travelling to crime scenes. HeadingToWEMobile.png|The helicopter as seen in the mobile version. BØBSatellite.png|Artwork of BØB, the captured satellite used regularly by the Bureau before Operation Spyfall. Worldeditioncomingsoon.png|Jack, Carmen, and Marina featuring in an in-game pop-up. Comingsoonwe.png|A "Coming Soon" in-game pop-up, featuring the Bureau. Date_case_31.png|Ditto. Jackandcarmencrimescene.png|Jack and Carmen pop up as the player receives his/her final score in a crime scene. Jackandcarmenandmarinareports.png|Jack, Carmen, and Marina after filling reports for the player. Notes Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Organizations Category:Aligned organizations Category:Law enforcement agencies